Ignorance Is No Longer A Protection
by clairebearbaby
Summary: One family. Several elites. Too many lies.
1. prologue

_My mother was a Muggleborn; My father was a Pureblood. He had the typical and proper upbringing. His mother was only good for the son she produced. Simple. His father taught him their ways. He had attended galas and balls before he'd turned eleven. When he did come of age, he was sent to Hogwarts and was Sorted into Slytherin. His seventh year, he met a girl. She had been in his classes for years, but he never paid her any mind. They fell in love. He defied his parents and the contract they'd signed for his marriage to another Pureblooded woman and he married her right out of school. Then, I was born._

My name is Audrina Wade. My parents are Emily and Christopher Wade. She's a healer, he's a member of the elites. We stay in an estate outside of London, England. I've attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since I was eleven. I'm a Ravenclaw, despite my mother being a Hufflepuff and my father a Slytherin. I kept my blood status to myself, that's why it was so easy for me to blend in with either crowd. I didn't have a side, really. I just wanted to finish school, then go on to the university in London. It was getting bad, and the unlucky ones were on the receiving end. Muggles were disappearing, Mudbloods were dying, Halfbloods were suffering. My father was in the heart of it all, without being a Death Eater, that is. It was a warm day in April that he decided that the ignorance of others would no longer protect me.


	2. one

"Audrina."

I looked up from my book to find my father standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Father?" I greeted him, closing the book slowly. He walked into the study that had become mine as soon as I was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"You know that they will soon start investigating into your background. I feel that it is time for you to join a side, or at least appear to," He explained as he perused the shelves of books.

"I don't understand," I said carefully.

"In a few nights time, there will be a gala for the elites. I want you to attend it with me," He simplified. I was in shock. He'd never invited me along.

"I am not a member, though," I protested in confusion. He smiled slightly. With a chuckle, he touched my cheek.

"It is time you became one."

That was where he left it. My father was always one to be cryptic, but this meaning was rather clear. He wanted me to pretend to be an elite so that I wouldn't face the suffering of those who were exposed. My mother found out about this, and I wasn't surprised when she was furious.

"Christopher, have you lost your mind! She can't possibly pretend to be an elite when she has never been introduced before now and the fact that she isn't an elite!" Emily yelled at her husband as she sat in her vanity mirror.

"Em, just listen to me. I know how they work. Most of them introduce their children early, but I know of several that didn't until they were of age. They wouldn't question my word, and if they do we can prepare some papers that will show her blood status easily. Do you want your daughter to suffer the prejudice of the elites when they do find out the truth? Which, I assure you, they will," He argued back. She pursed her lips and stared at him in the mirror.

"And when they question who her mother is?" She asked. He looked back at her for a long time before he answered.

"I will have to tell them that she doesn't have a mother. This is not your fault," He was standing behind her and he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes, it is, Chris. I should have let you marry the elite witch your parents had contracted you to," She sighed, her eyes closed.

"I don't ever want to hear that, Emily. Ever. Do you hear me? Had I married her, we would not have our wonderful daughter. I love you two so much that I can't bear to see you in pain. Trust me," He told her. She kissed her husband and they left the discussion alone.

The next morning my mother came in my room around eleven to wake me up.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up," She shook me gently. My father had already gone to work.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We're going shopping, get dressed," She instructed me. I loved to shop with my mother, so I was out of the bed in a flash and in the shower. Once I had dressed in some simple jeans and a shirt, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. We had a few elves, but they were free. They chose to work for us because my mother wouldn't allow harm to come to them.

"Sunny?" I called my favorite elf and she appeared with a crack.

"Miss Audrina calls me?" She asked. I smiled at my elf.

"Coffee and my jacket, please?" I requested. She nodded and then disappeared. She reappeared with my coffee the way I liked it and my jacket in hand.

"Thanks," I said. My mother was waiting for me by the door.

"When my husband comes home, have his lunch ready and tell him that we've gone out. Thank you, Sunny," She said, taking my hand and Disapparating on the spot.

We arrived in Muggle London, near the shopping district. She released my hand.

"Well, since you're going to be attending these elite events now, your father and I have decided that you need to dress the part. Where would you like to start?" She said to me. I grinned as I took her hand again and pulled her to the sidewalk.

She smiled as she walked with me.


End file.
